El zorro amante
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Es una practica para mi Lemmon, diganme como me ha quedado!


"El zorro amante"   
ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA, PEEEELIGRO, PEEEEEEEELIGRO! Escenas LEMMON explícitas, están advertids! 

Nuve dormía la siesta una de las pocas veces que estaba en su casa, tirado en la cama, con los brazos estirados a lo largo, la ventana abierta y los ojos cerrados, el viento entraba suave por su ventana meciendo las transparentes cortinas, pronto afuera se anunciaría la noche.   
Nueno solo traía puesto un pantaloncillo y una camisa sin mangas. 

Una sombra rápida se asomó en la ventana, se veía una larga cabellera plateada sujetada por un sujetador rosa, pero su sombra en la pared mostraba a un zorro, Tamamo observaba a Nueno recostado y durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, el zorro hechicero arrugó el entrecejo. 

Nueno, ¿como te atreves a quedarte dormido si sabias que iba a venir hoy?... - Dijo Tamamo casi con tristeza, bajó de la ventana y se acercó al durmiente - Con que no quieres despertar, mi bello durmiente. Que te parece si investigo un rato como despertarte sin hablarte, me perece muy buena idea - Pensaba Tamamo, al tiempo que se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama del profesor. 

Tamamo dirigió su mano al rostro del pelinegro pasando suavemente sus dedos por la frente, delineando la nariz, tocando esos suaves y delgados labios de hombre. Al parecer Nueno necesitaba algo más para despertar.   
Tamamo rápido pero silenciosamente se posó sobre las caderas de Nuve, que ni cuenta se dio ya que el zorro apenas lo rozó. El zorro lamió la mejilla de Nuve, el sabor le encantaba, mientras con sus manos tanteaba suavemente en el musculoso pecho del profesor del infierno, Tamamo siguió lamiendo el rostro, luego se concentró en los labios entreabiertos de Nuve, primero solo acariciaba sus labios con los suyos propios, una caricia imperceptible, pero la pasión que lo embargaba ese dia pudo más y aquel casto beso se conbitió en uno apasionado y exigente, además que las manos que acariciaban el pecho del maestro casi inconcientemente se habian puesto a tocar por debajo de la camisa, directamente sobre la piel. 

Nuve no se despertaba, ni con las caricias ni con los fogosos besos, o no quería hacerlo, en realidad Nuve estaba despierto desde el principio, pero quiso hacerse el dormido para su diverción.   
Tamamo se quitó la camisa negra rapidamente. Miró a Nueno que al parecer dormía apaciblemente y no notó en ningún momento su exijente precencia que ya le habia dejado los labios sonrosados por aquellos besos. Tamamo se decidió a explorar un poco más.   
El zorro bajó sus labios hasta aquel musculoso pecho, y comenzo a lamer, morder acariciar y besar. No podía ver el rostro de Nueno en ese momento, que fruncia el entrecejo y apretaba sus labios para no gemir, y que decir de los esfuerzos para no mover sus manos ni respirar agitadamente.   
Tamamo besaba de todas las formas en ese momento a Nuve en el vientre mientras que se afirmaba con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a bajar los pantaloncillos de este, se sorprendió al notar la gran ereccion de este y facilmente comprendió todo, pero lo haría sufrir por haber querido engañarlo, tomo en sus labios aquel miembro hinchado y comenzó a chupar la punta del glande, luego de un rato comenzó a morder, a dar pequeñisimas mordidas, Nuve no soportó y comenzó a gemir fuertemente, al parecer todos los gemidos que pedian salir se quedaban esperando y cuando Nuve no se resestió más, salieron de golpe, Tamamo se sorprendio bastante, ya que estaba concentrado en su tarea, sin soltar el miembro de Nuve con su mano, hacercó su hermoso rostro al de Nuve, que estaba con el rostro sudado y los ojos vidriados por las lagrimas. 

Así que estabas despierto... - Una sonrrisa entre malevola y sensual se apoderó de sus lavios. 

Bueno... yo... que puedo decir... - Nueno sonrrió culpable - queria ver que hacias si me encontrabas dormido... 

Pues ya sabes lo que hago cuando estas dormido... - La sonrisa seguía ahí como martirio para el deseo de Nuve. 

Y ahora que estoy despierto... dejaras de hacerlo? 

Como respuesta a la pregunta, Tamamo beso sensualmente a Nuve, para volver el beso más y más apacionado, mordiendo, chupando, succionando. Nueve comenzó a sacarle el pantalón a su emnancipador para dar inicio de una vez con lo que tanto deseaba, lo que ambos deseaban.   
Tamamo dejó los deliciosos labios del maestro del infierno para deshacerse del percanse tan deficil de los pantalones. Se los quitó en un segundo y le sentó en las caderas de Nuve de una manera sensual, la piel de su trasero se calentaba con el solo contacto con esa otra piel 

Eres hermoso - Le dijo Nuve con la voz ronca de deseo. Tamamo sonrió 

El zorro magico sacó por completo los pantaloncillos que habian estado a medio bajar, las manos de Nuve comenzaron a acariciar los muslos de su amante, subiendo más por los costados, arayendolo a si mismo para besarlo, Tamamo no habia sentido nunca con nadie tanta ternura, mientras se besaban, Tamamo comenzó a moles sus caderas contra las de Nueve, una mano de este se fué hacia aquél pequeño orificio e introdujo un dedo, luego dos, por ultimo tres, comenzando a dilatar, a mover, a entrar y salir, mientras de los lavios de tamamo salian gemidos, de un momento a ptro, Tamamo arqueó la espalda de puro placer, al parecer Nueve toco alguna fibra sencible dentro del zorro magico, Nueve retiró sus dedos de ahí para luego tomar con ambas manos el trasero del alvino y alzarlo un poco, la hombria de Nuve rozó la entrada de Tamamo, este la tomó con la mano y la puso en el lugar apropiado, para comenzar luego a empalarse a si mismo, quedando porfin luego de un rato, sentado totalmente en Nuve. 

Tamamo sentía el dolor y el placer extrañamente mesclados, cerraba los ojos apretadamente y respiraba agitado por la boca, de la que salían quejidos. Siempre que hacian el amor, habia una pregunta en la cabeza de Tamamo que siempre salía a flote "¿es esto el amor?", de la boca de Tamamo salió en forma de quejido el nombre de Nuve. Este se sentó como pudo en la cama abrazando a aquél cuerpo que se le entregaba (N/A: Tengo mucho sueño...), alzando la cabeza para tomar los labios del hermoso zorro, y con una mano liveró de forma rapida el cabello de él, mirando con admiracion la belleza aumentada de un momento a otro, el cabello suelto lo hacía lucir mil veses mas sensual, con los ojos cerrados y los labios sonrrojados y habiertos, con los brazos afirmados en los hombros de Nuve y esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la imbación (N/A2: Esto es muy dificil cuando tengo sueño... FWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH), de pronto, los quegidos de Tamamo dejaron de salir y habrió los ojos, quedando con Nuve frente a el (no frente a frente, estaba mirando hacia abajo y nuve lo miraba hacia arriba), sonrió y comenzó con aquella danza enloquecedora de arremetidas y salidas, Nuve comenzó a gemir fuertemente al igual que Tamamo mientras las arremetidas continuaban más fuertemente, cada vez más fuerte. Nuve tomó aquél olvidado miembro que le punzaba el estomago y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las arremetidas.Se escuchaban palabras entrecortadas que sonaban a porras: 

MAS, SIGUE SIGUE, SIIIIIII, ESO ! 

NUVE, NUVE, NUVE! 

Cinco minutos más y aquellas palabras sesaron, ambos quedaron rendidos, con Tamamo encima de Nueno, que no resistió mas y practicamente se tiró hacia atras trayendose de paso a Tamamo.   
Nuve no dejó de abrazar a su amante, lo mantenía preso con sus brazos mientras ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones. Nuve sonreía al igual que Tamamo, pero el primero no podía ver al segundo porque este se encontraba con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello. Se escuchó un murmullo por parte del peliblanco. 

¿Que?- Preguntó el maestro del infierno 

Tamamo volvió su rostro quedando frente a frente a Nuve. 

Dije "gracias". 

Hooo, era eso, yo pensé que querías más - Nuve comenzó a reír 

Tamamo sonrió y besó a Nuve, acallandolo de paso. 

Yo solo dije gracias, no que estaba cansado- 

Eso fué todo para comenzar con otro raund. 

€€€€€FIN€€€€€ Nota de KawaiiGalatea: Bueno, ese fué mi segundo fic, puro lemmon, nada de argumento, estaba viendo como me recibían el lemmon, quiero que me digan como escribo con lemmon ... ¿Tengo futuro escribiendo lemmon? XDDDDD.. jejejejejeje, es que quiero saber, ya saben, todas las criticas, constructivas, no constructivas, maldiciones, deseos de muerte (de donde salió eso? XDDDD), mandemelas con toda confianza a: será, bien recibidas! 

€€€€Y ahora, el reviw contest€€€€ 


End file.
